It's you ,Cowboy, it's you
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: ATC,Missing Moments from Twisted Heritage


Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play. I will put them back when I'm done.

It's You Cowboy. It's You

(ATC, Missing Moments - Twisted Heritage)

"I sure found myself one hell of a woman. I sure did"

Standing in the old mine shaft, Blain Copperton knelt down holding tight to his young daughter, Tracy. Old Mrs. Dagget was crouched over her youngest son Baby Elon, along with her other sons.

Kitty made her way, stepping out of the corner she and young Tracy were hiding in. She was climbing over the debris towards the one person she was happiest to see. She knew she was safe now. "Matt!"

"Kitty, you alright?"

Swallowing hard and nodding, "I'm alright, now."

"Kitty, what's going on here?"

"Matt, it's gonna take a lot of tellin'."

Matt could see in her eyes that she was exhausted.

Festus followed the sounds of the shotguns and joined Matt. "Matthew, I heared the shots. Did ya find Miz Kitty?"

"Yeah, Festus, Kitty's ok. I haven't had a chance to get the full story yet, though. I've got some things to take care of then get Kitty back to Dodge."

"We'll git'r done, Matthew."

After getting the Dagget's together, Festus and Matt and two of Copperton's men took them into town to the local sheriff. The Dagget's gave Matt their version of what happened along the way. When they returned, Kitty had her things ready to head back to Dodge.

Tracy sat with a long face. "Miss Russell, I was hoping you'd be here longer. You said you didn't have to leave till Friday."

Kitty pulled her close. "Oh, Tracy honey, that was when I thought I had to wait for the next stage. But now that Matt's here... well…"

With sad eyes, 'Yeah, I know. He's taking you back. Daddy and Grandmother told me. Miss Russell? Is he your…"

"Tracy?" Jessie yelled.

"Jessie, it's alright. Tracy, Mat is a very special friend."

"He was really worried about you and came looking for you." Tracy added.

Nodding, 'Yes. Yes he did. Friends that care for one another do that. Festus is my friend as well."

"Oh, I do wish you could stay. When will I see you again?"

"Well, I make trips for my business. Maybe, I can stop and visit and maybe sometime you might visit if you ever come to Dodge. And you can always write me and tell me all about what you're doing. Like how well you're learning to ride."

"Oh, yes, I will. Daddy says he'll teach me." Tracy quickly hugged her tight.

Blane was standing in the doorway. I had Web bring your things to the foyer. As soon as your friend the Marshal gets back, he'll load them."

"Thank you." Kitty replied.

"Miss Russell, I know we got off to a bumpy start."

Jessie began to laugh. "You sure did. My thanks still stands. And I must say my mother, Jessie, is right. I sure did find myself one hell of a woman."

"Mr. Copperton…"

"No, now, you are. You opened my eyes and Jessie's too and to Tracy's benefit. You're a lot of woman, I found myself one hell of a woman."

Just as Kitty stood to turn, Matt was standing in the archway. "Matt? You're back. Good. Maybe we can make good time." Turning, "Jessie, again, thank you. Mr. Copperton, I hope your recovery continues to go well." As Tracy re-entered she smiled at the little girl. "And you, young lady. I'm looking forward to hearing about your riding."

"Oh, yes, Ma'am."

Once on the road, the ride was quiet for a bit. "Matt? What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"I said, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothi..."

"Et et. Don't tell me it's nothing. I know you all too well. Something's bothering you. What?"

"Aw, Kitty, I don't know. It's Copperton, I guess."

"Is there something you suspect him of? Something you've seen or heard?" "No, but..."

"But what, Matt? If it's bothering you this much it must be important. Cowboy, I don't like seeing you like this. Maybe if you just tell me about it I can help."

"Ah, Kitty, that's just it. It involves you."

"Me? Matt, I told you neither the Copperton's nor the Dagget's hurt me. So you have nothing to worry about. I know you and Festus were worried till you found me and I'm sorry and I love you both for finding me."

"Kitty, you're your own woman. I can't tell you what to do."

"Matt, what are you getting at?"

"Well, Copperton. What he said back there at the house."

"What he said?" She repeated tilting her head.

"Yeah, when I walked in, about you."

Now in a surprised tone, "About me?"

"Yeah, Kitty, about how he sure found himself one hell of a woman in you."

"Why, Matt Dillon, what are you..." Her back was straight, shoulders squared and her arms were folded tight across her chest. Her jaw was as tight as it could be. "Just what are you saying?"

"Kitty, I..."

"Matt Dillon, the only thing that took place between Blain Copperton and me was a very heated argument."

"Argument? What?"

"Matt, I saved the man's life. He lost his wife two years ago, a wife Jessie didn't think belonged in the family. And a wife which she didn't hesitate to voice her opinion about, even to Tracy. That poor child paid the price. Matt, she was treated like an unwanted stranger in her own home by her own family. I saw it in one day."

Snickering, "And I guess you felt you had to let your opinion be known?"

"Oh, Matt." Slapping his arm. "Someone needed to say something. So, yes, I told him exactly what I thought. I guess Tracy's mother was too scared to speak up for herself. That little girl loved her mother and she loves her father but the pain in that baby's eyes... Well, I guess after we talked and then when the Dagget's kidnapped us, it made Blain and even Jessie think. Matt, that's what he was commenting about. Cowboy, when will you learn? It's you I love, you my life is with. You I trust. It's you, Cowboy, it's you."

FINI


End file.
